Some modern vehicles include HUDs viewable by the driver that can display information such as the speed limit, current speed, and more. These HUDs may be placed in front of the driver in line with his or her view of the road. Safety regulations in some regions prohibit displaying certain information to the driver, such as video and other distracting content, while the vehicle is in motion. Regulations may also prohibit the driver from carrying out some vehicle functions under certain circumstances, so as to prevent the driver from being distracted.